


My 173 Fluff Writing Prompts

by TheVoidIsMyHome



Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidIsMyHome/pseuds/TheVoidIsMyHome
Summary: Hello, and welcome to Void writing fluffy ships until you get cavities.I'll be adding tags as I need to. Feel free to recommend tags to me in chapters because I'm new to ao3, have never posted a book before so *shrugs* Thank you.There will be a few nsfw chapters (either full sin or borderline sin) and I'll mark their chapters with '*NSFW*' or something similar so you guys can decide whether you want to read these chapters or not, okay?
Relationships: Dream x Reaper - Relationship, Outer x Nightmare
Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. List of Fluff Prompts and Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this book and feel free to recommend ships/fluff prompts my way (I'd prefer if you only recommended ships I'll list in the first chapter, as these ships are ones that for one reason or another, I ship and like. I'm a multishipper so yey.  
> (I am trying to phase out Dust ships due to the original Dusttale creator not really wanting him shipped/rped/used anymore. So if you got any ships that aren't Dust and aren't already on my list, please recommend them)  
> For future Reference:   
> There will be a few nsfw chapters (either full sin or borderline sin) and I'll mark their chapters with '*NSFW*' or something similar so you guys can decide whether you want to read these chapters or not, okay?

Here is the list of ships I ship:

5 Sins: Reaper x Error x Nightmare x Lust x Ink

A Big Poly: Mafia Tale/Fell Sans x Nightmare x Killer x Horror x LV 20/Reg Cross x Error x Maybe Blue x maybe Dream

AcrossNightTerrors: Error x Nightmare x LV 20/Reg Cross

Aftermare: Geno x Nightmare (Passive or Corrupted)

AfterParty: Fresh x Reaper

B.E.D.: Error x Blue x Dream

Bad Sans Poly: Killer x Nightmare x Horror x LV 20/Reg Cross x Error

Ballet: Lust x Dance

BerryBloodRust: Horror x Blue x Dust

BlackHole: Error x Outer

Bleammare: Dream x Blue x Nightmare

Blerrormare/Bluerrormare: Error x Blue x Nightmare

Blightmare: Blue x Nightmare

BloodApple: Dream x Horror

BloodBerry: Horror x Blue

BloodCherry: Horror x Fell

BloodLust: Horror x Lust

BloodMoon: Horror x Nightmare

BloodRust (Size Difference? Big Horror x Smol Dust or Smol Horror x Big Dust): Horror x Dust

Broken Laws:  Lust x FGoD  Error x Mafia  Tale / Fell Sans   


ButcherKnife: Killer x Horror

CherryDust: Fell x Dust

Comet: Outer x Dream

CorruptedDestruction: Shattered Dream x Error x Nightmare

Cream: LV 20/Reg Cross x Dream

CreamMare: LV 20/Reg Cross x Dream x Nightmare

CreativeDeath: Ink x Reaper

Crepic/Brude/Cropic: LV 20/Reg Cross x Epic

Crerror: LV 20/Reg Cross x Error

Crossmare: LV 20/Reg Cross x Nightmare

Crust: LV 20/Reg Cross x Lust

Dark Cream/Xunshine: Shattered Dream x LV 20/Reg Cross

DarkDreammare: Shattered Dream x Nightmare

Dark Matter: Outer x Nightmare

DeathBerry/BitterSweet: Blue x Reaper

DeathGlitch: Reaper x Error

DeathSin: Reaper x LV 20/Reg Cross

DreamBerry: Dream x Blue

Dreamcest/ShatteredHopes: Shattered Dream x Dream

DreamMare: Dream x Nightmare

Drifmare: Nightmare x Ink x Ccino x Dream

Dusty Red Knives: Killer x Dust x Fell

DustyRottenCrops: Dust x Horror x Farm

Edgy Tango: Lust x Dance x Fell

ErrorDeathMare: Error x Reaper x Nightmare

Errotic: Lust x Error

Eternal Sleep: Dream x Reaper

Fallencor: Encre x Fallacy x Error

Fluffyknife: Killer x Ccino

FluffyLight: Ccino x Dream

FluffyNight: Ccino x Nightmare

GlitchBerry: Error x Blue

GlitchedVantablack: Error x Ink x Nightmare

Glitchybluebrush: Error x Blue x Ink

Gust: Geno x Dust

Herror: Horror x Error

Inkmare: Ink x Nightmare

InsaneLove: Dust x Lust

Insomnia: Error x Dream

Keeper: Reaper x Killer

Keno: Killer x Geno

Kerror: Killer x Error

KillerCreamMare: Killer x LV 20/Reg Cross x Dream x Nightmare

Klue: Killer x Blue

Kreme: Killer x Dream

Krerror: Killer x LV 20/Reg Cross x Error

Kross (Size Difference? Either Big Cross x Smol Killer or Smol Cross x Big Killer): LV 20/Reg Cross x Killer

Lustberry: Lust x Blue

Lustmare/Nightlust: Nightmare x Lust

MoonKnife: Passive Nightmare x Killer

Nevermore: Error x Reaper x Geno

Nightcest/MareNight: Corruption x Night

NightDust: Dust x Nightmare

NightInsomnia: Error x Dream x Nightmare

Passionlight: Lust x Dream

Pink Licorice: Strawberry Mare x Nightmare

Psychedelics: Horror x Fresh

ReapMare: Reaper x Nightmare

RottenCrops: Farm x Horror

Rusted Scythe: Reaper x Dust

Soft ErrorMare: Error x Nightmare

Studio AU!/Reg FluffyNightKiller: Ccino x Nightmare x Killer

Studio AU!/Reg XpressoLight: LV 20/Reg Cross x Ccino x Dream

Studio AU!/Reg XpressoLight x FluffyNightKiler: Ccino x LV 20/Reg Cross x Dream x Killer x Nightmare

Sunset Radiance: Nightmare x Reaper x Error x LV 20/Reg Cross x Killer x Horror x Blue x Dream x Lust

SuperNova: Killer x Outer

SweetGenocide: Geno x Blue

The Memey Bois: Epic x LV 20/Reg Cross x Fresh

Violent Bullets: MafiaFell Sans (Bara or norm) x MafiaTale Sans or Classic Sans, haven't decided yet or MafiaFell Sans (Bara or norm) x MafiaTale Sans x Classic Sans

X-presso: Ccino x LV 20/Reg Cross

XDrErMare: Error x LV 20/Reg Cross x Dream x Nightmare

~~~

And these are the fluff Prompts I have thus far and will be using. (Feel free to recommend your own ideas regarding fluff prompts + ships but preferably keep to the above ships when recommending. There's 90 though, I'm sure there's a ship for everyone's tastes.)

> Domestic Fluff Prompts by Melonmachinery on Tumblr

Waking Up Together 

Morning Routine 

Doing Laundry 

Night In 

Nighttime Routine 

Shopping (For Needs) 

Exercising 

Wearing Each Other’s Clothes 

Nursing The Sick One 

Hair 

Coffee And/Or Tea 

Cooking Together 

Washing Dishes 

Homework And/Or Job Work 

Family Visits 

Trying Something New 

Kisses 

Hugs 

Forgetting Something 

A Heated Argument 

Road Trips 

Picnics 

Double Date 

Shopping (For Fun) 

Keeping Plants 

Doctor Visits 

Pets

Vacation 

House Cleaning 

I Love You’s

> ??? Fluff Prompts by ???

Getting Lost Somewhere 

Pet Names

Patching Each Other Up

Hospital Visits

Scar Worship 

Making Fun Of One Another

A Death Of Someone Close 

Sleeping In

Hugging 

Watching The Other Sleep 

Drawing Each Other 

Having A Lazy Day 

In A Fairytale 

Geeking Out Over Something 

Teaching Each Other How To Do Something 

Needing Each Other 

Washing Something 

One Of Them Is Sick 

Spoiling One Another 

Shopping Together 

Buying Flowers For The Other 

Competing 

Being Old Together 

Dealing With Children 

Trying To Seduce One Another 

Interacting With Family Members 

Moving In Together 

Falling In Love 

Doing Chore Around The House 

Pillow Talk 

> 30 Day OTP Challenge List by Parasite-z on Tumblr

Holding Hands 

Cuddling Somewhere 

Gaming/Watching A Movie 

On A Date 

Kissing

Wearing Each Others’ Clothes 

Cosplaying 

Shopping 

Hanging Out With Friends 

With Animal Ears 

Wearing Kigurumis 

Making Out

Eating Ice Cream

Genderswapped 

In A Different Clothing Style

During Their Morning Ritual(s) 

Spooning 

Doing Something Together 

In Formal Wear 

Dancing 

Cooking/Baking 

In Battle, Side-By-Side 

Arguing 

Making Up Afterward 

Gazing Into Each Others’ Eyes 

Getting Married 

On One Of Their Birthdays 

Doing Something Ridiculous 

Doing Something Sweet 

Doing Something Hot 

> What would your OTP do on a date… By otp-imagines-cult on Tumblr

At An Aquarium? 

At An Art Museum? 

At A Coffee Shop? 

At A Book Shop? 

In A Hat Shop? 

At The Movies During A Good Movie? 

At The Movies During A Bad Movie?

At A Drive-Thru Movie? 

At A Local Park? 

At A Zoo? 

At Home With Parents? 

At Home Alone? 

At A School Dance? 

In A Forest? 

In A Cave Full Of Crystals? 

At The Beach At Night? 

At The Beach During The Day? 

At The Boardwalk?

During An After-School Club? 

At An Amusement Park? 

At An Orchestra Concert? 

At A Popular Band Concert? 

At A Pizza Parlor? 

At A Soda Fountain? 

At A Magic Show? 

> 30 Days Challenge OTP Version by ????

A Selfie Together 

Sharing A Milkshake 

Grumpy Morning Heads 

Picnicking 

Back Together 

Ice Skating 

Wedding Day 

Building An IKEA Cabinet 

Under An Umbrella 

1950’s Version Of Them

Silly Snapchat Photo 

Ballroom Dancing 

Lazy Sunday Morning

Princess And Knight 

Movie Night 

Clothes Swap 

First Kiss 

Something Sad 

Gaming Together 

Pocky Game 

They Fight/Argue 

Water Fight 

Playing Twister 

Something Nsfw 

Stargazing 

Ugly Sweaters 

Romantic Movie Kiss 

Death 

Karaoke Night 

DO WHAT YOU WANT 

> ??? Fluff Prompts by ???

First Meeting 

Flirting 

Being Sleepy 

Clothing Swap 

Cuddling 

Being Nervous 

Forehead Kiss 

Morning Routine 

Making A Move~

Date Night 

Injury 

Hug From Behind 

Watching A Horror Movie 

Valentines Day! 

Holding Hands

Unrequited Love 

Childhood Friends AU 

Surprise Visit 

Jealousy 

Flowers

Meeting The Family 

Makeouts ;)

Vacation

Prom AU/Scenario

Being Sad, Being Comforting 

Hanging Out 

Confession

First Kiss


	2. Waking Up Together - Outer x Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute fluff involving Outer x Nightmare, a ship I've nicknamed "Dark Matter".  
> Thank you for reading this and I look forward to more writing.

The curtains gently billow open from the gusts of solar, stellar, and lunar winds that occasionally plague the world. Shimmering flecks of stardust catch the sunlight and reflect it around the room and onto the mass resting on the bed.

The door creaks open slightly, a gentle smile on the tall skeleton in the doorway, shaking his head and closing it behind him with a soft click.

The mass slowly ripples, one long appendage, a tentacle, slowly unfurling and lying flat on the bed to reveal the innards of the mass. Within the mass resides one skeleton speckled with stars and blues and yellows, his eye sockets closed and resting. The other within the mass is a skeleton that could arguably not be a skeleton. Liquefaction on every single bone, and only one currently closed eye socket, as well as the four tentacle appendages, three of which are still wrapped around the two sleeping skeletons to make a small ball. The fourth tentacle is lazily tapping against the bed.

The reflective stardust is blown further into the room by a gust of stellar wind, slowly flickering down onto the starry designed skeleton, whose nasal bone crinkles up as some stardust lands.

“Achoo!” The abnormally loud noise is out, the goopy skeleton flinching awake, before releasing a soft sigh and gently raising a hand to flick the starry skeleton’s nasal bone, clearing the stardust away.

The goopy skeleton lays back down, pulling the starry skeleton closer to his chest with a small frown.

A soft sigh echoes into the room, the deep voice coming from the goopy one in a low drawl.

“ **...always stardust with you...isn’t it?** ” The mutter echoes, but holds no malice or edge, the tentacles all slightly constricting on the two as the goopy one pulls out his phone, scrolling through his notifications.

“. **..** **_dust got his head stuck in a swing set_ ** **...** **_horror buttered him up_ ** **...what else is new with those two?** ” He mutters softly with a small smile, continuing through his notifications. “ **...** **_cross landed himself in the hospital from overexertion_ ** **...how? it’s literally only been 12 hours since i was home. what’s the kid doin over there?...** **_killer has been carving his gravestone, his words_ ** **…** ” The goopy skeleton rolls his teal eyelight, a soft chuckle bouncing around the room.

“ **ah...what weirdos...heh…** ” The skeleton sets his phone down, cuddling into the bed and looking towards the open patio door and the stardust billowing inside and shimmering like…

“ **shit...sunrise!** ” The goopy skeleton mutters, slowly getting to his feet and gently setting his lover on the bed, heading for the patio and balcony. The tentacles grudgingly follow their owner out into the open air/space, the teal and black skeleton closing his eye socket and breathing in the fresh air/space.

Eventually, he opens his eye socket and focuses on the horizon, an uncharacteristically gentle and happy smile settling on the goopy skeleton.

“Nightmare.” The aforementioned skeleton jolts in surprise, quickly turning to face the voice, his tentacles thankfully remaining peaceful on the floor.

“ **Outer. Did I wake you?** ” Outer chuckles, slowly walking over to the railing beside Nightmare, shrugging.

“Your tentacles are quite warm, especially when they are holding in the body warmth of two skeletons wrapped in what might as well be a cocoon.” Nightmare flushes a soft teal, his gaze turning back to the sun rising over the horizon as his love slowly rests his head on his shoulder.

“ **Sorry I woke you.** ” Nightmare mutters as a faint ring of cyan circles the goopy skeleton’s single eyelight.

“Nah, s’fine. You know I love watching the sunrise with you, love.” At that, the teal spreads down to Nightmare’s neck, the taller fighting to keep his gaze on the sunrise. Outer smiles gently as Nightmare slowly replies.

“ **...Yeah...you sure it’s okay I woke you?** ” Nightmare’s face betrays none of his emotions, but thankfully Outer’s known Nightmare long enough to know what he’s thinking.

“Always. Now. What were your boys up to in the 12 hours you were gone?” Nightmare’s cyan ring vanishes, the teal darkening into a soft cerulean blue, Outer flashing a gentle smile, and actively listening as Nightmare begins reading verbatim what his boys have done.

~   
“You’re telling me Dust always manages to get his head stuck in a swing set nearly every day?”

“ **Unfortunately.** ” A soft chuckle follows the response, the cerulean eyelight shimmering in thinly veiled love and affection. “ **Horror insists on treating a trapped Dust like a platter of food.** ”

Outer shakes his head, chuckling softly.

“Let me guess, the other three weren’t much better.”

“ **Error’s the one giving me these updates so who knows what he’s been up to. Cross apparently got put in the hospital from overexertion. God only knows what he overexerted on.** ”

“Probably training, yea? You mentioned he was a soldier at one point. God only knows what he considers to be training when surrounded by a group of skeletons with high LV and a very low Self-Preservation instinct.” Nightmare flits his cerulean gaze over to Outer, slowly smiling.

“ **Did I ever tell you how much I love you? And how smart you are?** ” Outer hums softly at the Prince of Darkness’s words, a gentle blue blush covering Outer’s cheekbones and nasal bone, revealing the soft yellow freckles that are usually in hiding.

“Only a hundred times a day.”

“ **I’ll make it one hundred and one times a day then.** ” A soft kiss is placed on Outer’s cheekbone before Nightmare turns back to the phone notifications.

“ **Killer just carved a wooden gravestone for himself, I guess. He’s probably dying to flirt with one or both of us again,** ” Outer hums softly, flushing brightly at Nightmare’s words but not interrupting the taller. “ **but other than that, he seems fine, according to Error.** ” Outer nods in response before smiling up at the taller.

“What about work?”

“ **What about it?** ”

“Don’t cha gotta take care of the AUs under your protection?”

“ **Mmm, I suppose.** ” The tentacles begin protectively wrapping around the smaller skeleton, pulling him into Nightmare’s waiting hold, the two standing in a bubble of warmth and protection amidst a sunrise of chilly stellar winds. “ **But let me wake up in your embrace, my love.** ”

Outer releases a snort against Nightmare’s chest, reaching around to hug his lover back. “Okay, Starlight.”

“ **Isn’t that what I should call you?** ”

Outer rolls his eyelight again, shaking his head softly. “Call me whatever pleases you, my Dark Prince.”

A rolling chuckle echoes out, the taller humming softly.

“ **Your brother cut off the alarms so we’d sleep in.** ”

“Yeap.”

Outer turns his gaze up to his love, a slightly playful and cunning grin greeting his curious look.

“ **Wanna prank him?** ”

“...Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave Kudos if you liked it, and comment if you loved it.   
> *vibrates* After I post this, I shall descend into writing for another little while until bedtime. Updates will come whenever I complete chapters (As a colleg student, that depends on my homework amounts, heh)


	3. Morning Routine - Dream x Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around it is Dream x Reaper, and I call this ship "Eternal Sleep" but I'm fairly certain there are other nicknames floating around for it.

#  Morning Routine **Dream x Reaper**

Dream releases a soft sigh, focusing his golden eyelights on his  **clingy** partner through the mirror.

“ _ Reap. _ ” A soft hum is the only response Dream gets. The positive guardian furrows his brow, slowly slipping his face into a frown.

“ _ Reaper. _ ” A more firm hum sounds, the god of Death slowly opening his right socket and blinking his blue eyelight at Dream’s gaze in the mirror.

“ **Mmmm, yes, love?** ” Dream sighs, smiling gently.

“ _ Reaper, you know I need to shower. _ ”

“ **I fail to see the problem here.~** ” Dream rolls his eyelights at the god’s attempt at seduction.

“ _ Unlike some people, I take my job seriously. _ ” That catches the attention of the god, the blue eyelight going slightly frosty for a moment before relaxing and a double-edge grin slipping onto the icon of death’s face.

“ **Are you insinuating I don’t?** ” Dream shrugs, turning to face his little shadow dressed in the robe as usual, but the belt is elsewhere.

“ _ I suppose if the shoe fits?~ _ ” Dream mutters, slowly turning back around and fiddling with his scarf, unpinning it and removing it for the time being.

“ **Uh-huh. What would you do if I didn’t leave?~** ” Dream pauses in removing the elbow-length gloves, flicking his gaze up to the mirror, where a blue heart greets him.

“ _ I’d go to the other bathroom to shower. _ ” Reaper hums softly, meeting Dream’s gaze through the mirror.

“ **Sure, love. But wouldn’t it just be easier to shower with me?~** ”

“ _ Do you want to push our relationship that far so soon? _ ” Reaper hums, shrugging, a smirk growing.

“ **Do you?** ”

The silence after Reaper’s retort is punctured only by the sounds of Dream removing his clothing; his golden eyelights firmly kept away from Reaper’s solid blue eyelight.

Reaper hums softly, frowning slightly when he notices Dream’s very subtle trembling.

“ **Did I go too far, love?** ” Dream’s instinctive sharp intake of breath is not lost on the god of Death, nor is the lack of eye contact.

“ **Love?** ” Dream releases his breath in a sigh, keeping his head and gaze firmly away from Reaper.

“ _ Nah...I’m just...being  _ **_sensitive_ ** _ again...ya know? _ ” Reaper frowns, gently placing his hand on Dream’s shoulder, the smaller flinching almost violently, his entire body both fighting to flinch and fighting not to flinch.

“ **Dream, love. Listen. There’s nothing bad about being sensitive.** ” Reaper pauses, gently tugging on Dream’s chin to force the smaller to meet his gaze.

**Trembling, hesitant voice, violent flinch, and eyelights unfocused.**

“ **You shouldn’t go into work today.** ” Reaper watches as Dream opens his mouth, revealing the fangs the god of Death loves so much.

“ _ I need to...you  _ **_know_ ** _ this. _ ” Reaper rolls his eyelight, sighing softly and gently picking up the guardian and the scarf, carrying the smaller bridal style into the room and plopping him on the bed.

“ **You can’t. You’re trembling like a leaf, you sound on the verge of crying, your eyelights won’t focus, and you reacted badly to my touch.** ” Reaper factually states while drawing the curtains, looking out the corner of his eye socket to see Dream relaxing on the bed, a look of knowing and disappointment clear on the young guardian’s face.

“ **You’re having a bad day. That’s normal. Healthy even.** ” Reaper states, slowly floating over to the golden skeleton.

“ **You can’t pour from an empty cup, so take today as a chance to refill your cup, okay?** ” Dream sighs, slowly nodding.

“ _ Fine...but what will we do? _ ” Reaper tilts his head, humming softly and looking towards the notebook Dream allows him to see.

“ **Didn’t you say there was a show you wanted to catch up on?** ” Dream sends a small grateful smile to Reaper before nodding.

“ _ Breakfast? _ ” Reaper smirks, nodding.

“ **I’ll get cooking, and you’ll get breakfast in bed.** ” Dream frowns.

“ _Call Horror or Nightmare._ ” Reaper slowly nods, prepared to hear Dreams’ usual shtick. “ _Don’t tell them, but Blue can’t cook for shit, and Ink would purposely set things on fire for fun._ ” Reaper rolls his eyelights, slowly nodding.

“ **You know, for a guardian of positivity, you sure engage in a lot of Mean Girl Gossip.** ”

“ _ What? _ ” Reaper slowly shakes his head, muttering ‘ **boomer** ’ under his breath softly.

“ **Nothing, love. I’ll get your food ready.** ” Reaper floats towards the door, offering a calm and playful handwave. “ **You get into whatever streaming service you want and get your show up and running, kay?** ”

“ _ Mhm! Okay! _ ” Dream pauses, a shaky breath being released. Reaper pauses at the doorway, waiting for his darling love to speak. “ _ Thank you. _ ”  _ For everything _ gets left unsaid as Reaper gives a simple nod and goes with no response.

~

Reaper picks up the tray, smiling as he passes by Ink and Blue plotting something.

“ **Boys, you better not make Dream’s job harder~** ” He calls in a singsong voice, the two jumping in shock and slight fear.

“We won’t!” Is the immediate reply the god gets.

Reaper sends a nod, floating up the stairs and adjusting the tray with magic so he can open the door to the room, where Dream is currently lying on the bed, frowning at the book.

“ **Having trouble, love?** ” Dream raises his eyelights to Reaper, hesitation in his very slow nod.

“ **Let me get this tray situated, and then I’ll read to you, okay?** ” Another very slow nod, and Reaper slowly floats closer to Dream, popping out the tray legs and slowly placing the tray across his lover’s legs, plucking the book from Dream’s faint grasp.

Reaper tilts his head at the title but doesn’t comment, merely opening it.

“ **Feeling like you’re pregnant?** ” Reaper gets one sentence in, hearing the small gasp and faintly seeing the bright gold blush on his lover’s face.

**Beautiful, but why is this book even here?**

“ **Accidentally picked the wrong book?** ”

“ _ Y-yeah, sorry, Reaps. This should be the right one. _ ” Reaper takes the newly offered book but doesn’t hand over the other book, studying Dream, who noticeably shifts nervously under Reaper’s focused gaze.

“ **How long?** ”

At that simple question, Dream jolts, coughing on his orange juice and turning a wide- **too wide** -surprised gaze toward Reaper.

“ _ W-what?! _ ”

“ **How long ya want me to read?** ” Dream looks away from Reaper, blushing as his eyelights calm down.

“ _ O-oh. _ ”

“ **What’d ya think I was referring to?** ”

“ _ N-nothing! Uh, I don’t know, read until the book is finished, or until we decide to watch a show or somethin? _ ”

“ **Alright.** ”

**Love, hiding new life from the God of Death is a near-impossible feat.**

Reaper’s grin widens slightly, unnoticeable for all intents and purposes.

**But I’ll let ya think ya got one over on me. You’re probably planning a surprise, so.**

Reaper hums, continuing to read from the book.

**Gosh, you’re adorable when you think you’ve been caught.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to let me know what tags need to be added that I haven't added yet, and kudos and comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend any tags I should add for each chapter, and feel free to leave Kudos and comments if you enjoyed.


End file.
